Tengen
Tengen (天元, Meaning: Heavenly Eye) is the Lieutenant of the Third Division of the Gotei 13 and also the Warden of the Black Box. ''Personality 'Quirks' Wip... 'Goals' Wip... 'Problems or Flaws' Wip... History 'Background' Tengen is a Plus originating from the Human World, in the human world they had the ability to see spirits from being of a bloodline of Miko Priestesses. After their death due to spontaneous cardiac arrest they became a plus in Soul Society and due to her training in life and high Reiryoku potential she quickly became a shinigami and is currently a Lieutenant. 'Plot' Wip... Abilities '4 Shinigami Styles' Tengen is below average in her physical abilities for a shinigami being perhaps more comparable to a seated officer in physical strength than perhaps any other Lieutenant. She is a user of Hoho, Hakuda and Zanjustu but she only knows so much as to pass the Shin'o Academy and fulfill her most basic job as a Shinigami. In stark contrast Tengen is a natural genius at Kido excelling at it from the start, this is in part due to her Miko Training, but also her natural born talent. Tengen is capable of casting high level kido without incantations and can even cast multiple Kido simultaneously. Her expertise is so much that Tengen has even created an entirely new spell. '''Kaken' (蚊剣, Lit: Mosquito Blades) is the special Hado developed by Tengen. It creates a large amount of spectral ornate daggers around Tengen and shoots them homing in on the nearest targets of her choice, once these daggers hit they deal little damage but steal some Reiryoku, alter it to match her own and transfer it back to Tengen refunding a portion of their casting cost. Because this spell relies on creating so many daggers it can be used on multiple targets or a single target by making them all target a single one, making it multipurpose. ''Zanpakuto: Omoiko Tengen's Zanpakuto is known as '''Omoiko' (重い子, Lit: Heavy Daughter) and it manifests itself as a Tanto with a black handle and sheath, the blade is red except for the edge proper which is white. ''Shikai It is triggered by the command '''Sawagasu' (騒がす , Lit: Annoy). When in shikai form the sword melts down into a puddle of mercury like liquid and expands itself rapidly into a large sphere capable of enveloping even a large sized hollow. The Special ability of Omoiko is that the liquid metal that the Zanpakuto turns into is magnetically attracted to any metallic Reishi, the strength is proportional to the spiritual power it possesses, and will instantly seek out metal that Tengen designates and weld itself with it. After the mercury has attached itself to the metal (often Zanpakuto) the object will almost always be rendered either ineffective, completely useless or simply too heavy to use in any capacity. Even a captain would find it impossible to move their weighed down Zanpakuto unless they bore the title of Kenpachi. ''Trivia *This character is portrayed by Luka Urushibara from Steins Gate. Navigation'' Category:Spirit Category:Plus Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:Third Division